


The Only Exception

by ladychocoberry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gay Character, M/M, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: For a long time, Ignis had sworn not to love for love never lasts. That is until he met you.





	The Only Exception

**Author's Note:**

> This is a male reader x Ignis fic. Inspired by anon’s request and the song “The Only Exception” by Paramore.

For as long as Ignis could remember, he had sworn to himself that he is content with loneliness. Bearing a tremendous responsibility of being the Hand of the future King. He knew deep in his soul that love would never last.

He kept a comfortable distance from everyone. Even maintaining a straight face whenever he passed by a lover’s embrace. There were moments when he had imagined himself in such relationships. But he catches himself from thinking such nonsense. For he believed none of it was worth the risk.

That is until he met you.

He was on his way to go to local café that was recently opened. But before he could reach to open it, the door was slammed open and a man was thrown out. Ignis turned to the person responsible for the throwing.

You wiped the blood off of your five o’clock shadow as your chest was heaving.

“I don’t want to see your fucking face in my café ever again!”

You turned to the man watching this scene before him, “Oh hi welcome! Come on in,” your tone had drastically changed and became friendly towards Ignis.

Ignis blinked in confusion, but complied nonetheless. You offered him a seat on the table and gave him a fresh cup of Ebony.

“Thank you, how much will it be?”

You waved your hand at him, “It’s on the house, think of it as a consolation from earlier.”

“Thank you, although I don’t mean to pry but what exactly happened?”

“Douche McNugget was harassing a couple of the ladies here and wouldn’t take no for an answer. So I let my fists do the talking.”

“Oh? I hope your manager didn’t mind.”

You began to chuckle, which caused Ignis to be confused, “I’m the owner of this place. So I call the shots around here.”

Ignis could see the grin on your face, which gave him a pleasant feeling, “Well at least let me repay you by introducing myself. My name is Ignis," he offered his handshake to you which you happily accepted in return, “Nice to meet you, Ignis. I’m Y/N.”

The pleasant feeling returned when Ignis repeated your name to his lips. It then that the feeling had never left since.

Ignis would come by to your café every day after work to enjoy a cup of ebony. As well as enjoying a conversation with you whenever you were available. Whenever you did manage to spend time with him. It seemed your companionship had caused the day’s stress faded away.

He found himself enjoying you more and more as time goes by. He was not sure how it happened, but all he knew is that he felt genuinely happy for the first time in a long time. All because of you.

That is when he realized he had feelings for you. He tried to deny it. But the way you smiled at him whenever he first walked through the door. The way your eyes twinkled whenever he compliments you. That is when he knew he couldn’t get away from how he felt about you.

Ignis had come by as you were closing the shop. You were going to tell him the café is closed, but the words never came. Not when Ignis pressed his lips against yours.

It was firm, yet there was gentleness behind it. When he broke the spell of the kiss, he began to smile at you, “For a long time, I didn’t believe in love. But darling, you’ve become the only exception to this.”

You returned the kiss only this time you made it known you have feelings for him too. The fiery kiss was full of passion and need. When you broke it off, you smiled back at him, “I just needed to make sure this is not a dream.”

The two of you chuckled before deciding to head out to Ignis’s place to become reacquainted. It was in that moment that Ignis was on his way to believing that a love like this will last a lifetime.


End file.
